KENPACHI-ZARAKIH
Kenpachi Zaraki (更木 剣八, Zaraki Kenpachi) is the current captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the eleventh Kenpachi to hold the position.3 His lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Appearance Kenpachi is a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair.4 A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye, inflicted on him by Retsu Unohana while he was still a child. In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori (which belonged to the previous captain and was taken after his defeat), which has a ragged look to it.5 He styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a special black eyepatch over his right eye. During his first battle with Ichigo, the eyepatch is more elegant, having a gold-like lining and a chain as one of the straps. He also wore a black choker necklace. Later, he removed the choker and gave his eyepatch normal straps. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Kenpachi's hair has grown out past his shoulders. He no longer has the bells in his hair. His eyepatch's design has changed again, as it is now a single piece covering his right eye.6 The eyepatch is black with a grey outline.7 Personality Although he is known to be a violent fighter, Kenpachi's actions tend to be for the best. He has a very poor sense of direction, at times asking Yachiru for help (even though her sense of direction is just as bad). Kenpachi lives for battle, and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He claims injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his division being the most blood-thirsty squad of the Gotei 13, the 11th Division has its own code of ethics, which is different from the rules and regulation of Soul Society. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Kenpachi usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming he is not interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore", and he does not feel obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who cannot fight any longer. However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight, such as during his battles with Kaname Tōsen and Nnoitra Gilga.89 On multiple occasions, Kenpachi has shown great respect to those who can defeat him in a fight and those who can push him to his limit. Ever since Ichigo handed him his first known loss since becoming a Captain (though Ichigo considers their fight a loss for him), Kenpachi has considered the latter a member of his Division. He expresses his willingness to engage him in a rematch every time they meet, only to be turned down, as Ichigo already considers themselves as friends. Nevertheless, Kenpachi still challenges him to a duel, as evidenced when he aided Ichigo in his fight against the Bount (where he gave "his blessing," stating doing so would make Ichigo stronger for "their anticipated fight"). Kenpachi sometimes contradicts his own logic in fighting. On the one hand, Kenpachi wishes to increase his own personal power. On the other hand, he conceals his strength to enjoy a fight for as long as possible. Although he thrives for battle, Kenpachi does have emotions. Kenpachi and his lieutenant, Yachiru, have been close ever since they met, and have a father-daughter-like relationship, making Yachiru one of the few people he cares for, along with 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. However, he has stated if his subordinates interfere in his fights, he will "cut them up first". Aside from Yachiru, Kenpachi deeply gives meaning to his name. Following his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi talks about the pain of not having a name, as he lived his early years without one. This causes him to feel guilty his sword is not acknowledged by its own name.10 Since then, he has strived to learn its identity.1112 Kenpachi strongly believes fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. One example is when Kenpachi sends his 5th seated officer, Yumichika, to fend off the Bount in Karakura Town, as he is the only high-ranking officer who is not busy, or rather, busy having fun, as Yachiru was snacking and Ikkaku was napping. During his free time, Kenpachi always takes his afternoon nap. He does not have a particularly favorite dish, but he particularly hates nattō.2 Kenpachi's unique hairstyle is partly due to his habit of taking a bath everyday before going to sleep, which is a necessity to him due to his strong perspiration. During these baths, he usually washes his hair with soap, making it stiff. He enjoys doing so because it is easy for him to set his hair to his preferred style. He once tried a hair treatment recommended by 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, but his hair became too silky and was impossible to set for a while. Since then, Kenpachi has greatly disliked the lieutenant.2 Kenpachi attaches the bells to his hair himself, which takes a while to accomplish. The highest bell in particular takes him several hours to attach, as the tip of his hair is just beyond his reach. Occasionally, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa offers to do it for him, only to be turned down by Kenpachi, who thinks it is weird for someone else to style his hair.13 Kenpachi holds great respect for Retsu Unohana, the only person he ever admired, as she was the first person to make him experience the thrill of battle.14 He readily acknowledges that the two of them are very much alike, to the point where both of them would be nothing more than criminals if they were not so powerful,15 and is brought to tears at the thought of being unable to beat her before he dies.16 Upon inadvertently killing Unohana, Kenpachi was reduced to screaming and begging for her to not die.17 After killing Unohana and finally learning the name of his Zanpakutō, Kenpachi has become somewhat calmer and more focused. Though he retains his desire to battle and is not overly interested in the details of his missions beyond fighting people,18 he is more willing to listen to reason, having backed down from searching for his missing lieutenant on his own when Nanao Ise explained to him why it would be more practical to have his division conduct the search instead.19 He also takes his position as Kenpachi seriously, telling Gremmy Thoumeaux that there is nothing the latter can create that he cannot cut because the power his title implies is not to be taken lightly.20 Additionally, he is far more willing to show his concern for Yachiru than he was in the past; when he discovers she is missing, Kenpachi frantically orders his men to begin looking for her in a rare case of him exercising his authority as a captain.21 HISTORY Kenpachi's surname came from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which was District 80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District 80 was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers (whereas area #1 was the most orderly and law-abiding). While residing in District 80, Kenpachi was nameless. As a young boy living in the streets of the Rukongai, Kenpachi, coming upon the dead body of a Shinigami, took his Asauchi, later imprinting his soul upon it to make his own Zanpakutō.22 During that time, he eventually became proficient in swordsmanship, and killed numerous opponents. Sometime during this, he, coming upon Yachiru Unohana, fought with her. The fight was the first time he felt fear, and subsequently the first fight he ever enjoyed, having been bored slashing anything else. He subconsciously sealed his power to allow them to fight longer and consequently lost to her. After their fight, he began to admire her, and wanted to fight like her.14 Sometime later, as a young man, Kenpachi, coming upon a young girl, named her Yachiru, in remembrance of the only person he ever admired, after she showed no fear of his sword. Yachiru came from District 79. Kusajishi, where her parents were murdered, seemingly not too long before Kenpachi arrived. On that day, he took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles.2324 Later, he had an encounter with Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa before they entered Seireitei. Yachiru warned Ikkaku messing with Kenpachi while he was in a good mood was a bad idea, though Ikkaku did not take the warning seriously. When Kenpachi and Ikkaku meet face to face, the latter immediately became alarmed by the former's Reiatsu, but was happy to finally have a real challenge. Kenpachi attacked with enough force to create a crater in the ground under Ikkaku, which somewhat alarmed Yumichika. Due to Kenpachi's strength, Ikkaku was forced on the defensive, holding off Kenpachi's relentless strikes. As the two continued to fight, Ikkaku tried to overwhelm Kenpachi, though he failed in doing so, only succeeding in increasing his own wounds while his opponent remaining untouched by his blade. While Kenpachi mentioned he was having fun, he decided to finish Ikkaku with one quick strike, resulting in his loss of the fight.25 Ikkaku became mad Kenpachi would just walk away without finishing him off. Kenpachi, plainly telling him he had no interest in weaklings who could not fight, noted he did not have any obligation to finish Ikkaku off. Ikkaku, thinking he was toying with him, demanded Kenpachi kill him. Kenpachi, losing his patience, grabbed hold of Ikkaku and asked why he was screaming for death if he loved to fight so much. Kenpachi explained to him a philosophy to follow for people like them: "Don't admit defeat and seek death. Die first, then admit defeat. When you lose, but don't die, it just means you were lucky. At those times, think only about survival. Survive, and think only about killing the guy who failed to kill you". Kenpachi, smiling at him, stated it was not like he went easy on him; he was just lucky to escape death. He said Ikkaku should live, come back, and try to kill him again. As Kenpachi went to leave, Ikkaku, asking him his name, is told he is Kenpachi from Zaraki.26 Some time later, Kenpachi killed Kenpachi Kiganjō, the captain of the 11th Division, in a single blow in front of over two hundred members of the Division. As per the 3rd Captain Qualification Trial, Kenpachi became the new captain of that division.25 By killing Kenpachi Kiganjō, he became the official and uncontested holder of the title, Kenpachi, as well as becoming the 11th person to hold the title.3 The following day, during Kenpachi's first addressing of his division, he was greeted by Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had already become Shinigami and joined the division. Ikkaku told Kenpachi he had come back just as he suggested, causing Kenpachi to smile. Later, they were present at the battle of the division against a caterpillar Hollow. While initially the division lost, Ikkaku showed up to fight it, but was stopped by Kenpachi, who decided to kill it himself. After the Hollow was dispatched, more came, prompting Ikkaku and Yumichika to join in the fight. Though at first he was against it, Kenpachi was persuaded upon realizing the two had similar fighting traits, and, as such, would like to fight by his side. After this, Kenpachi allowed them to participate in his fights.25 Shortly after joining the Gotei 13, Kenpachi was forced by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to learn Kendō because he had not learned any formal swordsmanship training, having bypassed those normally necessary qualifications due to the way he attained his position. Central 46 ordered Yamamoto to stop the training after one day, as they became concerned that if Zaraki realized his full potential and rebelled, he could become an unstoppable force.27 Kenpachi hated using Kendō because his battles would end too quickly with it, so he only used it if his own life was in danger.28 Plot Kenpachi and Gin Ichimaru both tease Byakuya Kuchiki about his sister Rukia Kuchiki being sentenced to death, saying he is depressed, as a noble family would not stand to have a criminal as a member. Byakuya, retaliating, says lower-class people do not understand the feelings of nobles. Kenpachi, admitting he does not really, says he is very bright, and since he is so bright, Byakuya should allow him to finish Rukia off before she is executed. When Byakuya states he did not know Kenpachi, at his level, could actually kill people, Kenpachi tells him to try him, and before the two can engage in combat, Gin, stopping Kenpachi, ties him up and drags him away. Soul Society arc After Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive in Soul Society, Kenpachi tells Ichimaru a captain should have no problem killing a Ryoka. When Kenpachi asks Yamamoto where the Ryoka are heading, an invasion alarm goes off, and Kenpachi runs out of the captains meeting. He begins to hunt the strongest Ryoka, but his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, guides him in the wrong direction for some time.31 While he is lost, he, coming across the 4th Division's compound, finds and stops Mayuri from "interrogating" his 3rd Seated Officer, Ikkaku Madarame. Once Mayuri leaves, Ikkaku tells Kenpachi the Ryoka Ichigo is getting stronger, and is aware of the captain.32 After a while, he, figuring out where Ichigo is heading, waits there for him to arrive. While Ichigo, Ganju Shiba, and Hanatarō Yamada run through the Seireitei, they feel Kenpachi's tremendous Reiatsu. As he tries to discern who among the three is the strongest, he finally realizes it is Ichigo. Introducing himself, he tells Ichigo he has come to kill him.33 As the others, trying get away from his strong Reiatsu, cannot get far, Kenpachi confronts Ichigo. Kenpachi is determined to fight Ichigo no matter what the issue may be, showing himself to be unconcerned with his friends or Rukia's fate.34 Kenpachi, seeing Ichigo's battle stance, compliments him on it, though noting it has openings, and admits he likes his spiritual pressure. Kenpachi, acknowledging he understands why Ikkaku lost to him, notes Ichigo is still weaker than him, so he decides to give Ichigo a fighting chance. Kenpachi, baring his chest, tells Ichigo to cut him anywhere and not hold back. When Ichigo refuses to attack an unarmed opponent, Kenpachi, while commending him, states it is simply a handicap, and while he appreciates the thought, Ichigo should save his sympathy for someone else. Kenpachi tells him to either kill or be killed.35 Ichigo, attacking Kenpachi's exposed chest, causes no injury, much to his confusion. Kenpachi, unamused and disappointed, begins to unsheathe his Zanpakutō, and, telling Ichigo it is his turn, asks him to not die too quickly.36 When Ichigo's hand starts to bleed, Kenpachi, asking him why he is surprised his sword cannot cut him, pushes Ichigo back, using his arm against his blade. Kenpachi, explaining why Ichigo's sword cannot scratch him, takes out his own sword and tells Ichigo he should try, at the very least, to place a dent upon his sword.37 Ichigo, trying to run away from Kenpachi, cannot seem to shake him, and ends up running into him at every turn. Eventually, Kenpachi, growing bored of chasing after him, sits down. When Ichigo confronts him, he, finally seeming happy, asks if Ichigo is preparing to die or if he is surrendering. Ichigo refuses to do either and, attacking, finally succeeds in injuring Kenpachi.38 Kenpachi, extremely excited Ichigo can actually injure him, telling Ichigo to keep his spiritual pressure up and not relax, attacks Ichigo.39 The two clash and the battle continues, with Kenpachi, while having the upper hand, happy to see Ichigo improving. When Kenpachi comments on how Ichigo is using the sounds of his bells to determine his position, Ichigo asks if he is underestimating him, as he has not released his Zanpakutō. Kenpachi explains his Zanpakutō has no name and, having never had a seal on it, is currently in its true form. As Ichigo, relieved to hear this, attacks once more, Kenpachi, stopping him, further explains his Zanpakutō's state. He, thrusting his Zanpakutō through Ichigo's, breaking right through it, stabs Ichigo in the chest. Kenpachi tells Ichigo he warned him not to relax his spiritual pressure, and it has become weak because he saw a chance to win. He, frustrated the battle was so easy and is now over, retracts his sword.40 Eventually, much to Kenpachi's surprise, Ichigo gets up, accompanied by a large burst of spiritual pressure. Ichigo, attacking Kenpachi, surprising him further, deals him a serious injury to the left side from his shoulder down the side of his torso. Kenpachi, deflecting Ichigo's next attack, stabs his sword into a nearby building. Kenpachi, beginning to laugh, becoming extremely excited, says now the fight is just getting started, noting they should drag out the fight. He, lunging at Ichigo, lets his face get cut by the blade just to get close to Ichigo. As the battle escalates even more, Kenpachi, despite his injuries, continues to fight, teaching Ichigo the drive behind his personality. 41 Kenpachi, realizing both he and Ichigo are evenly matched, enjoying the feeling and euphoria of the moment, takes off his eyepatch, noting he considers Ichigo a worthy opponent, so it only makes sense to fight him at full power.42 Kenpachi's spiritual power skyrockets as he removes his eyepatch, prompting Ichigo to wonder what is going on. Kenpachi, explaining to him what the eyepatch does, takes out his Zanpakutō and, cutting a nearby building in half with a single slash, tells Ichigo he will use all his power to kill him.43 When Ichigo, increasing his power, greatly impresses Kenpachi, Ichigo, explaining he can do so by borrowing Zangetsu's power and fighting side by side with him, states he will never lose to someone like him, who only fights by himself. Kenpachi asks if Zangetsu is Ichigo's Zanpakutō, fighting side by side with it and borrowing its power, as he finds it ridiculous. He believes Zanpakutō are just tools of war, and fighting side by side with one are words for weak losers who are afraid to fight on their own. They, both releasing their spiritual pressure, run at each other to make a final strike, releasing enough spiritual pressure to collapse all the buildings around them. The battle ends in a draw, with Ichigo falling first and Kenpachi shortly after, both admitting defeat.44 As Yachiru calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi, Kenpachi tells Yachiru he lost, but needs to pay him back. He, raising his sword, acknowledges he ignored it for a long time and wants it to communicate with it. Kenpachi, not hearing it speak, faints, which scares Yachiru.45 During Kenpachi's recovery in his quarters, Yachiru and Makizō Aramaki bring back Orihime Inoue, and he tells her he will help her find Ichigo.46 Much later on, Orihime guides Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Makizō to Ichigo, and finds Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba on the way, freeing them in the process.47 As they continue to search for Ichigo, Kenpachi realizes they are being followed, and Captains Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba, confront them. Kenpachi tells his subordinates to go ahead without him, but Ikkaku and Yumichika stay behind, eager to fight as well. Though reluctant, Kenpachi accepts their help, and they fight against Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon elsewhere.48 Kenpachi, battling Captain Komamura and Captain Tōsen, easily fends them off, leading him to goad them into releasing their Bankai. Although Komamura is reluctant to do so, Tōsen obliges, revealing he always had an uneasy feeling about Kenpachi since he became a captain.49 When Tōsen releases his Bankai, Kenpachi learns he cannot see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he fights off Tōsen with the sense of touch, as he can feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi, becoming frustrated with this style of fighting, lets Tōsen impale him with his sword. Kenpachi, grabbing hold of Suzumushi's hilt, figures out only by grabbing Suzumushi can he see and hear Tōsen. Before Tōsen can attack him, Kenpachi, grabbing Suzumushi once more, gravely wounds Tōsen, which dispels his Bankai.50 As Tōsen tries to retaliate, Komamura blocks a slash from Kenpachi, which shatters his helmet. Kenpachi, revealing he never cared what Komamura looked like (though he was curious), proceeds to fight against him once he releases his Bankai. However, the battle doesn't last long; Komamura, sensing Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto fighting, abandons his fight with Kenpachi.51 Later, Yumichika tells Kenpachi the result of his battle. Kenpachi, in turn, tells him Komamura ran off. Kenpachi, surprised to see Yumichika with no signs of injury after fighting against Hisagi, begins to question him, but, much to his annoyance, Yumichika begins to talk about beauty.52 While they do receive Isane Kotetsu's message about Aizen's betrayal, they do not accompany the other captains to Sōkyoku Hill.53 A week after the incident with Aizen, Kenpachi finds Ichigo training with Ikkaku on his division's grounds. Seeing his wounds healed completely, Kenpachi tries to fight him again, but Ichigo runs off, and Kenpachi cannot find him.54 He does not see Ichigo and his friends when they leave Soul Society, telling Yachiru he and Ichigo will certainly meet again because they are the only ones who are what they seem to be.